Lucky 'Person'
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Not an item.


_Today's lucky item is…_

Midorima froze on his track as he heard the fateful word from Oha-Asa. If only Cancer was rank first for the day he might have been able to ignore it but no! Cancer just have to rank at the top bottom of the other 12.

How can he spend his day off now? No choice then…I guess he has to fetch his lucky 'item' now before any misfortune befallen him.

_Ding Dong._

Kuroko immediately ran downstairs and opened the front door to see who came to his house so early on Sunday morning. The tall figure in front of his house was someone he last expected to be the one that rang the doorbell.

"Midorima-kun?" Kuroko was confused but showed no expression. Then the state of Midorima is currently in washed over Kuroko. "What happened to you?" Kuroko raise his eyebrows in question. The tsundere just sighed.

"Cancer is ranked last today." Midorima answered as if that would explain the state he was in right now. Half of his hair was bleached with pink, his casual attire covered in what seemed like somekind of broth and Midorima smelled like curry. There was indeed some ramen noodles hanging on his head. His left leg covered in mud.

"Where's your lucky item?" Kuroko asked as he saw nothing peculiar around Midorima. That and the misfortune that befallen him.

"I'm here to get it!" Midorima gritted his teeth, annoyed. "Apparently, you're the lucky 'item' of the day."

Kuroko look at Midorima weirdly but invited the greenette in nonetheless. Kuroko told Midorima to wash up in the bathroom while he search for a change of clothes.

_Approximately after 15 minutes._

Kuroko had found a set of fitting cloth for Midorima much to his surprise. They're now sitting in the living room…with a rather quiet and weird atmosphere. "Aren't this too big for your figure?" Midorima asked. "Not that I'm curious if you don't want to answer that's fine."

"Are saying that I'm small?" Kuroko frowned.

Midorima quirked his eyebrows. _Really? You wanna go there?_

Kuroko sighed at the insult at just let it go. "The pants are mine that my mom bought overseas and badly misjudged my size. That clothe is my pajamas. I sleep in them often."

"Oh."

Kuroko then asked another question. "I thought your little sister is Aquarius too?"

"What about her?" Midorima said.

"You said I'm the lucky 'item'. Aquarius is it? You have to be near someone of Aquarius as star sign."

Midorima's eyes averted sideways, a faint blush appeared. "Not…exactly."

"Then do elaborate. I'm suppose to go on a date right now."

Midorima's gaze snapped back towards Kuroko. "Date?" Tensed.

Kuroko shrugged. "Yeah. With Nigou." Kuroko showed his beloved dog that barked cutely towards Midorima.

Midorima visibly relaxed.

"Oh, well. Then, um, actually I'm in need of a new pair of basketball shoes…so um you can still bring Nigou on a date and company for the whole day."

Kuroko again stared. "I never said I agreed to accompany for one whole day Midorima-kun."

At this Midorima paled which causes Kuroko to chuckle. "Joudan. Joudan." Kuroko said. "I'll company you…but…borrow me cellphone for a moment, please." Kuroko requested.

Midorima took out his phone which thankfully survive the horrible ordeal and handed it to Kuroko. Not knowing what is the bluenette's agenda. Kuroko took out a set of earphone plugged in the cord and wear it in his ears.

Kuroko then played a certain recording of Oha-Asa's prediction for the day.

_First place goes too…AQUARIUS! Congratulations!_

_Second place Gem… -Kuroko fast forwarded the recording-_

_._

_._

_._

_11__th__ place is Leo…tough luck! Don't worry if you keep the lucky item for today you will survive with great results!_

_Last place…lands on Cancer. BOOHOO! Be sure to go everywhere with your lucky item for today. Or terrible misfortune will fall upon you._

_-Kuroko look at Midorima with a questioning expression…Midorima still does not know what Kuroko is doing with his phone-_

_So… let's hear it!_

_Today's lucky item is… 'a precious person'! Ring ding ding! And not just any special person! 'Someone you like in a romantic way'! Be sure to be next to him or her and maybe something productive will happen between you two._

Kuroko was definitely amused. Kuroko took off the earphone and uncharacteristically shot Midorima something half way between a smirk and a shy smile.

"What a lucky 'item'. I'm a lucky 'person' indeed for today."


End file.
